The Haunted Terror in Tokyo
by ShadowCaller
Summary: Lindy, Lance and their dog, Lyra are coming to Amity Park. My OCs  Also, there is a mysterious girl roaming around here. Duke fell in love with Lyra and might going out on a date with her. Plus a squeal from my story New Partner. I added my own song.
1. Lindy and Lance Fox

**Chapter 1 Lindy and Lance Fox**

**(Instrumental)  
>Got a super ghost power and a best friend.<br>(Duke Phantom)  
>His partner use him like a sidekick<br>(Danny Phantom)  
>An obsess dad at home and a super- smart mom!<br>(Fenton's home)  
>The boy's best friend is a talking dog.<br>(Talking dog!)  
>Fenton Bazooka and anti-creep stick,<br>Dating puppy girls, walking in the park,  
>a super ghost powers, Box Ghost, what do you make of this?<br>(What do you make of this!)  
>Duke Phantom!<br>Duke Phantom!  
>This is a life of a puppy named, "Duke Phantom"!<br>(huh-huh)  
>Duke Phantom!<br>Duke Phantom!  
>This is the life of a puppy named, "Duke Phantoooooooom"! <strong>

When the mailman arrives to Fentonworks, he delivered the newspaper to the Fenton family. Duke heard a click from the door and barked at the mailman.

"GAHHH!" the mailman screamed and ran away from the dog, which is behind of that door.

Duke intangibly get through the door without going ghost and chuckled on the inside. In his doggy thought he said this to himself, "I scare him like everyday now, but I love to pee on mailmen.

Jack walked downstairs with his mug of coffee and opens the door to get his weekly newspaper. When he reads it, the newspaper says:

_Newcomers have arrived to Amity Park without their parents. They are Lindy and Lance Fox, along with their dog, Lyra. Also, something is very mysterious with this blue-haired girl with yellow strip on her hair that appears around at night too. Jack Fenton, it may involve in ghosts._

Jack dropped his mug of coffee and breaks it. He rushed to Danny's room upstairs about exciting news that involves in ghosts. Jack pounded Danny's door with his fist of fury and knock down the door.

When Danny came out of the bathroom and look at the door that Jack had broke down and he exclaimed, "What happened to my door?"

"I got good news and bad news." Jack said happily and stands besides Danny to him the newspaper.

"The good and bad news is it may involves in ghost." Jack pointed out, "Even it knows my name."

"Dad, it may not involve in ghost, but the newspaper don't talk." Danny grabbed the newspaper from his dad's hand and read it, "Newcomers…Lindy and Lance Fox…Lyra…blue-haired girl with yellow striped…appears…at night."

"So, how was it?" Jack asked happily.

"I recognized those twos, but it MAY involves in ghost. I got to check out this blue-haired girl at night." Danny replied.

(Line Break)

Lindy signed, "Finally, we have a great place to stay at this hotel. I can't believe that you overshadowed the manager." She has a long brown ponytail with brown eyes. She wears pink clothes with grass white boots.

Lance snorted, "Yeah, but we don't have our parents, but only a dog." He wears a black and white with a number two in the center with dark green shorts. His hair and eyes are brown too.

Lyra, the chocolate lab, she scratches her ears with her hind legs. She asked, "Do they allowed dogs in this hotel?"

"I think so, but I remember the hotel signs says Amity Friendly Hotel." Lindy replied.

"I think they allow, but don't worry, you'll meet someone new around here." Lance said.

Lindy unpacks her stuff and throws herself on the bed and signed, "Since the they that I save you from the pound, you were all dirty and we have to get you cleaned up."

"_Lance! Lance! I want this brown dog puppy over there." Lindy called in her green costume. She was in her ghost form._

"_Okay, but that's a girl." Lance said._

"_But it can fly and glow green. I don't care about the gender. All that I want is some love from an animal." Lindy replied._

_Lance signed, "Fine, let's get her." Lindy jumps up and down for her excitement for her dog._

_Once Lance told the people who works in the dog pound, they release that eight months old chocolate lab puppy._

"_Take good care of her," said the dog pound people._

_Lindy held up the puppy and it licks her face. "Aw, I'll call you Lyra." Lindy smiled._

_Lance and Lindy both walked happily with their dog, Lyra. The scene ends when they walk to somewhere else._

"These old times with Lyra had been in a month already. Now, she's 9 months old." Lindy recalled.

Lance signed, "Old memories are coming back to us, but I don't want to talk about it."

Lindy said, "The good thing that there's a hero, who called himself Danny Phantom. Also, I'm thinking that Danny Phantom is taking his dog a walk in a park. I think we should go too."

"Hey, I know him, we just met him since we battle James Hitler. I wonder what does he looks like in human form." Lance replied, "Also, let's bring Lyra to the park just in case if there any dog named Duke. I believe he's a black lab.

(Line break)

The whole Fenton family just finish eating their breakfast and going out somewhere cool in Amity Park.

"I'm taking Duke with me." Danny called his parents. They replied to him as an okay and then going out for a walk to the dog park.

Danielle and Jazz put their shoes on and walk out after Danny and Duke. Danielle squealed, "I can't wait to hang out to the beach, movies, and the hot spa with you, Jazz."

"Thanks sister, I can't to see the new movie called "The Haunted Terror in Tokyo." Jazz jumped. Danielle and Jazz went to the car and drive away from their home to go to the movies.

Duke changed into his ghost form and shouted, "PUPPY POWER!"

Danny chuckled, "Do you have to say it out loud?"

"Not really, just in case if there is any lady dogs, wants to have a date with me." Duke replied.

"Duke, you are just a puppy and there are no puppy who wants to go on a date with you." Danny said.


	2. Meeting Lyra, the Chocolate Lab

**Chapter 2 Meeting Lyra, the Chocolate Lab**

As Danny and Duke stroll along the sidewalk to the park, they been talking while they get there.

"There will be puppy girls and you taking that back." Duke argued.

"No, there won't be." Danny protested.

"It will"

"Will not."

"It will"

"Will not"

So they keep talking arguing about puppy girls until they got to the park. On the opposite side of the sidewalk, Lance and Lyra keeps arguing about puppy boys at the park.

"There won't be puppy boys." Lyra protested.

"It will be." Lance talk back to her.

"It will not. You said that Danny Phantom got a dog, but that's impossible to find another half dog and ghost." Lyra takes her face off of Lance.

Lindy looked at them and signed, "Look at her, she looks so cute when she argue with Lance."

Once Danny, Duke, Lyra, Lindy, and Lance got to the park, they suddenly bumped to each other without looking.

"Sorry, I having a hard time with my pet, Duke because he keeps arguing about puppy girls." Danny nervously chuckled at them with no hard feelings.

"You too, uh, this is my pet, Lyra and she keeps arguing about puppy boys that doesn't have a same power like her." Lance said.

"Like what power?" Danny asked.

"Ghost powers." Lance answered with no emotions.

Duke smelled Lance and Lindy's butt. He noticed this scent before. This scent is where he met them after beating up James Hitler on Mystical Island.

Duke yelped out, "I know this sense before!"

The group gasped like what? "This is Lance and Lindy's human form. They got fire and grass powers since I know you." Duke exclaimed.

"How did you know and who are you?" Lindy looked at Danny's face.

"I'm Danny Fenton aka Phantom. This is what you never see me in this before." Danny answered, "Shall we sit on the bench to know more about yourself?"

"Sure." Lindy and Lance chimed.

Danny takes his dog as Lindy and Lance's dog to sit on the bench.

Once they sit down, they started to talk about their personal history, friends, and pets, while Duke and Lyra started to flirt with to each other.

Duke smiled, "Hi, I'm Duke and you are Lyra right?"

"Uh yes and I do got ghost power. You notice my tail looks like a bright green leaf and even my ears too." Lyra blushed.

"Your eyes are pretty than any other puppy's eyes." Duke said dreamily.

"Right and do you want to go out a date with me in Puppy Paris?" Lyra asked.

"Uh yes, why not. It seems so romantic over there." Duke replied.

"I'm a chocolate lab and you are?" Lyra asked for him to finish her sentence.

"Black Lab. We don't need to see our normal appearances right?" Duke replied.

"Right and shall we kiss?" Lyra asked and making a kissing face.

"Sure." Duke did the same too.

Duke and Lyra were about to kiss each other, but got cut off by Danny.

"Uh Duke, are you kissing?" Danny asked.

"Maybe no or yes? I don't know." Duke replied back to Danny nervously and turns back to Lyra and whispered, "I'll talk to you baby." Danny takes him away from her.

Lyra smiled and looks back at Lindy, "Can I date with him, but not getting marry because I'm too young."

"Of course you can. It's your life." Lindy replied and petted her. Lance signed very sarcastically, "Here comes the bride."

Meanwhile at the beginning of the movie, Jazz and Danielle hugged to each other because the ghost lady is creepy and scary.

"Ahh! Kayako!" Danielle shrieked.

"Please don't die, please don't die." Jazz takes a sip from her soda and whimpered.

Back to Danny and Duke, their ghost sense went off. They scan around the area for ghost and than the blue, fat ghost appeared.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU SHOULD F-" Boxy got cut off by Duke.

"Fear me blah, blah, blah, all triangular containers, blah, blah, blah, and fear my doom." Duke sarcastically finished him.

"It's squares and rectangular," the Box Ghost boomed with frustration.

From the sky, Lyra was flying above Duke and Danny. "I'll save you." Lyra shoots him with razor leaf and sonic bark attacks. Duke was really amazed by her powers until it ends when the Box Ghost gives up.

"I give up," the Box Ghost groaned. Duke sucks him up with his Fenton collar. He also gave a paw five with Lyra for showing the skills and power.

"I love your power." Duke commented.

"Thank you and I better get going. Lance and Lindy know about something with the blue-haired girl with yellow mark on her hair during at night. We are really investigating about this appearances." Lyra explained. She was about to leave, but Danny asks her a question.

"Can I come and investigate too?" Danny asked.

"Uh, sure. We'll meet at each other by 9:00 p.m. at night around by Casper High." Lyra replied and leaves.

"Great. I'm going to get the chance to ask her to be my girlfriend at night." Duke said happily, "Also, you got to take the words back from earlier today."

"Fine, I'll take that back." Danny rolls his eyes upward.

* * *

><p>Please Review and I notice there are no reviews. If you think my story are lame, please don't review.<p> 


	3. The Mysterious Girl

**Chapter 3 The Mysterious Girl**

When Jazz and Danielle got home from the movie called the "Haunted Terror in Tokyo," they were shaking their knees in fear of the ghost lady. They slammed the front door opened and fell down to the floor.

"Uh, what's wrong with you guys?" Danny asked and raised his eyebrow because something really bad that just happened.

"I watch the Haunted Terror in Tokyo and- and the movie was 7 hours long." Danny whimpered and curled up into a ball. Also, sucking her thumbs in her mouth.

"There's a movie help at the ending because there is really a big, bad ghost in Tokyo. I'm not watching the same movie ever again. Also, I didn't even get to go to the spa or the beach because of this stupid nightmare movie." Jazz added and walked upstairs with her eyes drowsy.

Jack popped out, "Does it involves in ghost?"

They all groaned, "Absolutely, Dad."

"Great, I'm going to get my Fenton Bazooka." He rushed downstairs to get it and he searched everywhere for it. This is going to be a long time a search for him to find that Bazooka.

Duke said, "A ghost in Tokyo?"

"Also I heard there's a puppy Paris in Tokyo and is that's a problem?" Danny replied.

Duke gulped and asked again, "What about the ghost that they just saw?"

Danny pace back and forth until something gets into his mind, "Maybe the warning is true. We should go there together and investigate, but first we need to find out, who is this so called the blue-haired mysterious girl that appears around at night and looking."

Duke nodded. Danny looked at Danielle and she was frozen due to this horrible scary movie, "I guess there are no happy ending for this movie." He picked her up and walk up the stairs to put her in bed.

"Good Dreams, Danielle." Danny kissed her on the forehead and turn ghost to go back with Duke.

Once Danny got there, Duke wagging his tail and it means let's go. They walked out through the door and close it because Mrs. Know-it-all forgot to close it. They flew off to Casper High to see Lindy, Lance, and Lyra.

At 9:00 p.m., Danny and Duke meet them around the corner of Casper High. Lance, Lindy and Lyra were there too.

"Now, we searched for the mysterious girl around here." Lance said quietly. The team nodded and search.

When Danny searches with Duke, he mostly heard a rustling noise in the bushes and the trees. Duke can barely hear them and he sniffed out on the ground.

"Where is that mysterious girl? She should be around here." Danny puts his hands on his hips.

From above of him, the mysterious girl jumped out of the tree and lands it on Danny.

Duke twitched his ear and yelped, "Danny!" He rushed over to Danny until he finds the girl with Danny.

"Get off of me!" Danny exclaimed at the girl and she moved.

The moonlight was shining at her face and then the whole body in front of Danny and Duke. Her face got icy blues eyes and her clothes match her hair too except the yellow strip hair. She got 12 inches long ponytail and meet Danny from face to face.

Lyra, Lindy, and Lance rushed over to Danny because they all heard Danny screamed.

"We got to get there faster." Lyra said in a hurried until they found Danny and the girl, "Or not."

Lance and Lindy slow down until they see the mysterious girl.

"Already, what's your name? Where do you come from? And what are you doing here?" Lance commanded her behind her back.

The girl looks back and answered all Lance's questions, "I'm Serena and I came all of the way from Mystical Island. I came here to see Danny."

"No you're not and how did you discover the place." Lance protested and refuses to accept her answers. He was burning up a heat in his hand.

"But I'm really Serena and this is my human form. Does my powers still explain this?" Serena blasted her freeze ray one of the tree.

"I think she's Serena that you just met her before." Lance said this to lance.

"I can show you my form." Serena said and changes to her horned Pegasus form, "Does this prove that I'm from Mystical Island?"

Lance chuckled nervously and he was wrong, "Whoops, my bad and why do you came here all of the way to Danny."

Serena gulped, "There's an evil attack in Tokyo. This lady name is Kayako. Also, her son named Toshio Saeki. We got to stop this curse and stopping their attack upon people."

Lindy looked back, "I'm not coming because this mission is scary."

Lyra rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'm coming because it won't kill animals like us."

"Yeah, I know where is Puppy Paris is located already." Duke added.

"Okay, good luck of the two of you." Lindy said.

Danny replied back to Serena, "The movie that Jazz and Dani just saw. Everything is real from the movie. I got to stop this curse."

Serena replied, "Also, you got to tell me to the public because I'm not the mysterious girl."

"Got it."

(Line Break)

Danny yawned and puts his arms up in the air and notice he got to go to Tokyo to stop this curse. Duke got up before Danny does and he is still in his ghost form.

"Oh no, I got to get to the newspaper interview." Danny sprinted out of his bedroom window and changes into his ghost form and fly off. His dog decided to stay behind at home only because that's not his job.

Once Danny got there, he told the people who work from the newspaper company and tell his story. Serena came here too in her human form.

The newspaper quickly published after what just happened from yesterday night and sent to all homes.

When Jack opened the door, the deliveryman smacked him in the face with the newly fresh daily newspaper. The deliveryman has no time to apologize and quickly leaves. Jack picked up the newspaper and went back inside his house and reads.

Breaking News

_The mysterious girl is known to be a ghostly horned Pegasus. Her name is Serena and she came from Mystical Island instead of the Ghost Zone. She's just came here to get help for Tokyo because there's an evil attack about Kayako and Toshio Saeki's home. Surprisingly, Serena is a partner for Danny just like his pet Duke. I can't believe that magical creatures are real._

(There's a photo of Serena both in her horned Pegasus form and human form with Danny)

Jack yelled for Jazz and Dani to get down here.

Jazz and Dani both slowly walked down of the stairs and rubbed their eyes.

"What?" Jazz asked drowsily.

"Danny found that the my-"

Jazz grabbed the newspaper from him and reads, "…girl…Pegasus…Serena …Mystical Island…Kayako and Toshio…"

Dani asked her, "Does it mean that there is a ghost in Tokyo?"

"Yep and this mission is only for Danny and the movie from yesterday is true about the ghost."

"So that's mean I can't come?" Jack whined.

Serena and Danny intangibly return into Danny's home.

Danny smiled, "Guys, this is Serena, the blue-horned Pegasus."

Serena said to them, "That's true and magical creatures from my home are real."

Jazz gasped, "So this mesa that Thunderbird, Phoenix, Pegasus, Unicorns, Griffin, and Dragons are real?"

Serena nodded and Danny hopped onto her back. Duke rushed out and saw Danny , he quickly hopped onto her back before she can leave. They intangibly went through the door and fly off into the sky like morning sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review. I know there's OCs, but these originally came from my other story called, "The Crystal Powers." Duke is just came from New Partner. Also Kayako and Toshio are my number one nightmare.<strong>


	4. Haunting in Tokyo

**Chapter 4 Haunting in Tokyo**

Once Serena, Duke, and Danny got in-group with the Fox Family, they left off to Tokyo. As they were flying through the sky, the sea breeze was so salty and cool. They take no bathroom breaks.

"I can't believe you can turn into your human form, Serena." Danny said.

"Thanks, I did all of the training to do this." Serena replied.

"Can Phoenix turn into human?" Lance asked.

Phoenix squawked, "No, I'm not allowing to because I have a flaming red hair when I turn into that. People will think that I'm a monster."

Duke smiled at Lyra, as she was closing her eyes and enjoying the sea breeze.

30 minutes later…

They have arrived to the big city of Tokyo and it was colorful with pretty city lights.

Lance frowned and Danny pretended not to look at him.

Lance signed, "This is where my parents died in Tokyo because of this stupid ghost. Also, this city is my birthplace where I get fire and ghost powers, even Lindy too."

"I see and where did your parents go to at the tour?" Duke asked.

"My parents went to the famous house called the Saeki House, where people was killed with anger and hatred. I hope my parents are not like the other ghost. Also, my dream is to have vengeance on those two ghosts, who did to my parents." Lance replied.

"Jeez, that sounds harsh and where do we look first?" Danny asked.

Serena and Phoenix interrupted, "Uh, We better go because we can't help you. Also, you need to get back home by yourself." Then, the two mystical creatures disappear in sight.

"Wow, that's a rip-off and we should start looking at the information center." Lance said after they leave.

Lyra replied with a weird smiled, "One problem, we can't speak Japanese."

"Actually, I can speak Japanese because I spent one month trip here in Tokyo and I almost can understand every word what they're saying." Lance said.

"That's great and do we need to look in ghost or human form?" Danny asked.

"I think in ghost form because everybody knows your secret identity, since you saved the whole world from this green asteroid." Lance replied with a smiled.

Duke asked, "What are we going to do?"

"You dogs are going to search for clues of the ghost, while we investigate the Saeki House." Danny replied.

"Do someone say the Saeki House?" the man said with a vest sweater.

"Who are you?" Danny asked with no emotion.

"I'm Dr. Johnson and I'm investigating the missing people that disappears during the day and night," he replied, "Also, do you like to stay at the hotel somewhere?"

Duke, Lyra, Danny, and Lance nodded and followed him to the hotel. When they are all at the hotel, they begin to explain some creepy stuff about the Saeki House.

"You're saying that the missing victims are Kayako, Toshio and the dad?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah, the mysterious blue messenger sent me what happening in Tokyo." Danny replied, "They are ghosts and you can see them, but I don't know a lot about them."

Johnson explained, "The house is curse and if you go there, you will be curse until you die."

Lance asked nervously, "Can they let go of you?"

"Never and we don't know how to break the curse. Those curses are called "Ju-on curse." Johnson boomed with a sound effect of thunder and lightning.

Lyra asked, "What about dogs and animals?"

"They will kill animals too. Also, they have a pet cat, but it died. It will appear somewhere behind the window and curtain, giving you a warning." Johnson said in a cold tone.

Duke asked, "Where is Puppy Paris?"

"Can you save that until the end?" Danny glared at his dog.

"Sorry."

"Did you ever go inside of the house?" Lance asked.

"I did look at the house everyday and thinking about the mysteries in the house, but I never go inside of the house because I was afraid." Johnson replied.

"Those stories are creepy and even the way of my parents had died." Lance commented.

"Will, we can't turn around till this mission is over. We got to get inside of the house and get curse until we break them. Whoever survives, you're lucky." Danny planned, "We start with everyone going inside of that house because no one is staying behind."

Lance and the other nodded, except for Dr. Johnson because he didn't feel right to go inside of the house and get kill.

"Great and I'll keep researching about more. The two parents and the crews, who filmed the movie called, "The Haunted Terror in Tokyo" are dead."

Lance thought inside of his mind about his parents, "Darn that ghost, who killed my parents."

"So, have fun in Tokyo." He left the room and leaving all of the work to the halfas and their dogs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I left the anonymous review on.<strong>


	5. The Saeki's House

**Chapter 5 The Saeki's house**

"What do we do now?" Lyra asked.

Danny punched his fists together, "First, we go to that creepy house. Next, we get inside of that house and get curse. Lastly, we defeat the ghost and suck into the thermos."

Duke added, "Which you forgot to bring it." Danny smacked his face and worried, "Darn it, I should have bring it with me."

Lance asked, "But you still got the Fenton collar on Duke, right?" Danny looked at Duke's neck and it was still there the whole time.

Lyra joined, "We can always trap the ghost inside of that Fenton collar and it's a relief." Everyone signed around the room in relief because they still got a weapon with them.

Lance stands up and said, "Come on guys, and let's get rid of that ghost, who haunts in Tokyo." Everyone says right and went intangible and fly out.

As they were flying, they don't know, which way to go.

"Do you have any ideas that we're going?" Danny asked.

"I think so and the house got to be whitish because people tried to burned down the house from the inside instead of the outside." Lance trying to picture what the house looks like, when he went on the last vacation with his parents.

Duke's ghost sense went off black. "Uh guys, I think we it got to be here around here, you can stop flying." Danny, Lyra, and Lance stop flying and landed on the ground to look around.

Lance looks everywhere, until he found a house that has black debris and a whitish color. "I found it." Lance pointing to the house, where he remembered before.

Lyra barked, "Great! We can kick those two scary butts out of Japan." Danny, Lance, and their dogs rushed over there and standing in front of the door.

"Duke, sniff that ghost out behind that door." Danny commanded. Duke is told to do so and he said, "I'm sensing there is a bad presence behind this door." The door creaked open and caught everyone attention.

Lyra stuttered, "D-d-did you see that? It opens on its own." Lance and Danny shiverly nodded, except for Duke because he is brave.

Duke scoffed, "Come on you babies, it just a ghost." Lance and Danny's ghost sense both went into a black mist.

"Why is my ghost sense is black this time?" Danny asked Lance.

"I'm getting a feeling that we're facing a really bad ghost around here." Lance replied.

From behind, the invisible force pushed them inside of the house and shut the door. Danny and Lance panic a little because that is just creepy and strange. Duke and Lyra sniffed around the house and found a black cat with yellow eyes.

Duke growled, "Where's your master?"

Lyra soothes him in a calm voice, "Calm down Duke, this is just a ghost cat." Then, the cat meow and disappeared into the thin air.

Duke shook his head slightly because he did not just see that mysterious cat disappearing in front of him. "That cat is creepy."

Danny walked over to Duke to ask, "Do you find anything?"

"I found this cat and mysteriously disappeared. It only meows." Duke replied.

Lance called them because he found the treasure of Saeki, "Hey guys, I found this (cough) brown, old, and dusty journal by Kayako Saeki I think." He held a small journal out in the front hands.

Lyra, Duke, and Danny scurried to Lance to see. When Lance opens the page, it was written in Japanese.

"It says I fell in love with Toshio's teacher and I want to married him." Lance reads it out loud.

Danny quirked, "Really? You can read Japanese?"

"Yes, I only can pick up a few words to read because I understands them." Lance replied with a face of yes.

Lyra and Duke both twitched their ears because they hear some more cat noises from the taped door. "Danny, we got company behind that taped door." Duke interrupted their talking.

Lance looked at the taped door where Duke sense and walk over there. "All that we have to do is to burned down that tape and see what's behind that door." Lance blasted the taped door down with his flamethrower attack.

"Wow Lance, you can find another way to open a door, but NOT BURNING THE GHOST'S PROPERTY!" Danny complained.

"Okay jeez and I found a white, pale boy staring at us." Lance replied.

Danny sputtered a minute and walked over there, "There is no one living in here. Maybe that's a ghost boy." Duke and Lyra followed.

Lance examined the boy and it must be Toshio because that was the journal mentions him in the book. Lance spoke to the boy in Japanese about his parents and teachers.

The boy replied in a strange way and his name is really Toshio. His parents and teachers are dead already and disappears into the thin air.

Danny asked, "So, what did he say before he disappears?"

"He says that he's Toshio and his parents and teachers are dead. He is a really kind a strange ghost to me because he was staring at me with his own black eyes." Lance thought of a minute and smacked himself in the face, "We should have caught him before he disappears."

Danny's ghost sense went off and quickly turns around and saw hair lurking above them.

Danny panicked, "Uh, g-g-guys, th-th-there's something coming out from the wall!" They saw a black ghost looking at them. The dogs are ready to fight.

Duke asked in his battle way, "Are you ready?"

Lance and Danny sputtered, "Y-ye-yes."

The black ghost dropped herself on the ground and stare at down and walking toward them. The way she walks is like limping toward them like a zombie. She croaked, "CROOOOAK!"

Danny shoots her with a ghost ray, but it went through her, but how it is that possible? It's possible because she plants a curse to four of them. Duke and Lyra turn themselves invisible and shoot her with ghost ray, but it miss because it can't touch her.

Lance exclaimed, "There's nothing we can do, but runnnnn!" He panicked and ran toward to the door, but it's lock, so he bangs it.

Danny steps back away from her, even the dogs too. The more they steps away from her, the more that ghost woman walk over to them. Danny looked around and saw a boy watching them from the stairs and gripping on the stair bars.

Danny panicked, "What do we do now?"

Duke fired a ghost ray at the doorknob and it knocks off, "Now, we can make it for a run."

Lance struggles between a door and his grip, "I can't open. Something is really heavy on the other side blocking it."

Lyra and Duke intangibly got out and saw a ghost man blocking on the other side, but his skin is not pale, but normal color.

Duke growled, "Get away from that door." He blasts him with his sonic bark and then disappeared. Lance swooshed out of the door and then fell down to the ground.

Lance signed, "Phew, that was close. Oh no, Danny is inside."

Danny came out and look defeated, he was about fall, but Duke and Lyra caught him. The black ghost disappears nowhere in sight.

Duke questioned in his mind, "What is that? Is that Kayako?"

Lance crawled over to Danny asked him if he was okay, "Danny, are you okay?"

"No, but the ghost almost ripped my skin." Danny replied and showing him the ripped spot, where the ghost rips, "She almost kill me with her powerful hands." Then, he blacked out.

"We got to get him to the hospital." Lance said. Duke and Lyra nodded and hid their deep love inside of them.

Lyra thought in her mind, "But, now that we're curse, the ghost flows us everywhere."

"But, this hospital is only for human, not ghost. Maybe, we should rest him at the hotel instead." Duke said to Lance.

"Good idea." Lance said. He carries Danny and fly off back to the hotel, Duke and Lyra follow him after.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	6. Dennis Arashikage

**Chapter 6 Dennis Arashikage**

In Danny's dream, Sam was saying WAKE UP, in a distorted voice, and then he snapped out.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Duke jumped on Danny's stomach.

"Ow! Duke, I'm awake already." Danny yelped.

Lance asked, "Are you okay?"

"Guess so." Danny replied.

Then, someone knocked the door from the door…

"I'll get it," Lance called and rushed over to the door and opened it.

There's a person who was wearing black and purple shirt with blue jeans and a purple headband.

"Hello Lance, we have meet each other again." The person said.

"Dennis Arashikage!" Lance hug over to Dennis, "I haven't seen you a long time. Where have you been?"

"Actually, where have YOU been?" Dennis asked.

"Oh, after my parents had died, my sister and I go back to United States alone and make new bond with a puppy name Lyra. So, how's your ninja training?" Lane replied.

"Getting stronger. Guess what? I got new powers from a nine-tails named Dakini and I call myself Shadow Ninja." Dennis replied.

"A nine- tailed? How?" Lance asked.

"Oh, I was transported to Mystical Island and bam! The nine-tailed was looking right in front of me from eye to eye. Then, I was blasted by his shadow or dark attacks. But then, I glow nighty colors. The most weird thing that ever happened to me is flying, being invisible, and walking through walls." Dennis explained.

"You are a half ghost and human than." Lance answered.

"What!" Danny, Duke, and Lyra exclaimed.

"Oh, ghost? I don't believe in ghost and who is your friend?" Dennis asked.

"He's my friend, since the day that I met him when we were fighting a dark halfa named James Hitler." Lance replied, "My sister was there too. Right now, my sister is way back in Amity and doing nothing, I guess."

While Lance and Dennis were having a friendly reunion, Danny saw something in front of him.

"Who is there?" Danny asked no one, but the black ghost staring right back at him.

"What do you want from me?" Danny commanded.

Dennis and Lance quickly rushed over to because Danny was the freaking out.

Dennis asked, "What's wrong?"

Duke replied, "I think he saw a ghost that we fought from the Saeki's house."

"The Saeki's?" Dennis gasped, "That house is curse. I think you are going to die or not, unless you have to get rid of them. I went inside of their house before with my friend Toshio before, but then he died of drowning by his father."

Danny commanded and grabbed his collar by the neck, "You have to tell us more. Forget your childhood, but tell me more about the Saeki and how did you survived."

"But first, you have to let go of me." Then, Danny let go of him.

"I remembered that when Toshio's mother was an onryo, she takes love and hate I guess. But, when the three members of the Saeki died, they killed many people that entered or disturbed their homes. When I first saw Toshio as a ghost, he was staring right back at me and his mother was right behind me. I throw ninja tools right at them and panicked on the outside and inside of their house. I return back to Ninja School with my grandfather to protect me. So, my grandfather gave me this necklace to keep away from those mean-hearted spirits. I survived because of this necklace. I don't need them when I met a nine-tailed fox, who gave me this dark and shadow ghost powers." Dennis explained.

"I believed that the Mystical Council replaced James Hitler and his dark dragon with you and your shadow and dark nine-tailed fox." Danny said.

Duke asked, "So, if Danny can see Kayako, what about us."

Lyra whimpered, "Who's behind you?"

Dennis and Lance looked around and saw Kayako and Toshio with blood on their ghostly body.

Danny's ghost sense went off in black mist. "We got company."

Kayako croaked, "CRROAAKK!" She walked slowly to Dennis and Lance for every steps backward.

Danny and Duke began to hug each other and whimpered. Lyra and Lance too, but Dennis wasn't afraid of anything at all. He changes into his ninja style ghost form.

Dennis speaked in Japanese to Toshio, "Toshio, why are you doing this to us?"

Then, Toshio replied in Japanese, "My parents want to destroyed anyone, who enter to our home. You should have heeded our warning."

"Come on buddy, we been friends like in the past." Dennis said.

"I wish that I never become friends like you." Toshio ran and tackled Dennis, but he miss due to his ninja speed.

"You have to b fast than that, SHAWDOW SHURIKEN." Dennis yelled and throws dark ninjas stars at Toshio and takes damages.

Lyra whimpered to Duke, "What do you think that they're saying?"

"I don't know, but the battle seems so scary." Duke hides his head into Danny's arms.

Danny exclaimed, "I can't believe that ghost take damages from him." Then from behind, Kayako croaked creepily behind Danny's back and grabbed him to the window from the neck.

Duke yelped, "Danny!"

"Help!" Danny screamed and talked to the black ghost, "Let me go you creeps." He struggled and trying to blast her with ecto-rays, but it missed.

"Don't worry, I'll kick her off." Lance rushed our to her and uses his flamethrower, but then she disappeared.

"I'm FALLING!" Danny yelled back.

"Can't you fly, you're not a human." Lance yelled back.

"Oh right." Danny stopped to continue is fall and flew back up.

Dennis grunted in effort, "A little help here?"

"Got it." Duke said and activated his Fenton collar to suck the ghost boy that he was fighting.

The ghost boy screeched in meow voice.

"I got it." Duke yelped happily, "That's means 2 or one more to go."

Dennis asked, "Danny, do you think this is ghost proof?"

Danny replied, "Yes, but I don't know if this collar is also a curse ghost proof too."

"Curse, ghost, they are all the same," Dennis said.

Lance chuckled, "What are we doing next?"

"Going back to Kayako's house. We have got to lift the curse." Danny replied intensively.

"We don't know if we're going to get killed." Lance exclaimed.

Dennis chuckled, "We'll see what happened next, but let's take a break."

They all smiled around the room and go to sleep until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Ending the Curse

**Chapter 7: Ending the Curse**

On the next day, everybody woke up and going to the bathroom.

While Lance goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, he saw the same black ghost on the mirror. He looked behind him and no one was there, then he looked back at mirror where the ghost appeared.

The black ghost on the mirror croaked and puts her hand on Lance's face and pulls him into her scary world.

Lance screamed in fear, "HELPPPP!"

Danny rushed to the bathroom and saw Lance's face getting pulled by the black ghost named Kayako.

"I'm coming to save you!" Danny exclaimed and grabbed Lance's legs

The ghost kept pulling stronger and Danny and Lance both are in halfway to the ghost world, not the ghost zone.

Lance and Danny screamed, "HEELLLPPPP!"

Dennis rushed to the screaming boys' bathroom and gasped, "Guys, how did she get here?"

Then, a strange man appeared behind Dennis' back and pushed him to the bathtub and trying to drown his life, but he didn't because he was in ghost form.

Duke and Lyra rushed to the bathroom and found Danny, Lance, and Dennis in trouble.

Lyra grabbed Danny's legs and trying to pull him back from Kayako, which is the black ghost. Duke bites the ghost man's butt to step away from Dennis.

Dennis commanded bubbly in the water, "Duke, and get rid of that man with your collar."

Duke stepped away from the man and activates the Fenton collar. The man was sucked away by his special Fenton collar, he wasn't screaming anyway.

Dennis pulled his head back to the surface and gasped for air, "That was close and I better save Danny and Lance."

Duke and Lance grabbed on Danny's left leg and pulled back harder to prevent them from going to the ghost or scary world. Kayako disappears into the mirror out of nowhere. Lance and Danny felled back and panicked a little.

"Why did it came here?" Danny asked.

Dennis replied, "The curse says it will never let you until you die."

Lance asked, "What are we doing next?"

Dennis turned his face into serious, "We are going to burn or destroy the house and lift the curse."

Duke chuckled a little, "The good thing that they can't kill animals."

Lance asked, "How many ghosts left to capture?"

"Only two." Dennis replied.

Lance exclaimed, "WHAT! I thought there are only three ghosts."

Dennis replied, "There is Kayako and the black cat that must be capture."

"Right." Everyone agreed around the room.

They went intangible and fly out of the hotel to go to Saeki's house.

Once they got here, they went through the door without opening it and called out.

Dennis called out in Japanese, "I know where you are."

Their ghost sense went off and found a black cat, meowing very loudly to hurt the dog-ears.

Duke said, "I'll take care of this cat and you take care of this black ghost."

Lance agreed, "Right." Danny, Dennis, and Lance searched together to find the last ghost that croaked.

Duke barked at that cat with his sonic bark. The cat was pushed back and bumped to the wall. "That should do it." Duke said and activates his Fenton collar to suck the cat away. The cat went like meowing and screeching for help, but it's too late, Duke already sucked in.

Duke finally accomplished it and search for the others. So, he sniffed for the others on the old-hard floor and found them fighting the black ghost near by the living room.

Danny uses his ghost shield from Kayako's claw attack. Lance tried to help Danny, but he was in the way.

Duke gasped, "What in the world is going on?"

Duke take a deep breath and uses his sonic bark at Kayako. She was trying to covers her ears, but in the past, her husband broke every bone in her body and die.

She fell down and rake it as a defeat. Danny smirked, "Looks like you have to stop killing other people because it's not their fault."

Dennis speaked quietly to her in Japanese, "You don't have to kill other people, who have enter your home anymore. It's time for you to go to rest in peace."

Lance asked quietly to Danny's ears, "Do you think that we should release the other ghost?" Danny replied as a yes and whispered into Duke's ears to release the other ghosts, which were captured.

Kayako was trying to ask Dennis anything, but she can't. Dennis understands her and command Duke to release the others. The other three ghosts appeared into front of the halfas and trying to attack, but Kayako stopped them.

Dennis chanted the spell in Japanese and crossing them to rest in peace, "It's time for you to go to heaven. You don't have to worry about your past, it will heals up as you rest, The curse will no longer beholds you and the others. Time must carry onto you, once you rest in peace. Forget about all of the bad things that you have done to other people. God will forgive you."

Dennis look back at them and they were changing into angels with a halo.

Kayako shed a tears from her eyes and thanked him back in Japanese, "Thank you very much, Dennis." She looked back at her husband at the gateway to heaven opens.

She hugged her husband and said, "I'm sorry that I cheated on you for Toshio's teacher." Her husband patted her.

Then Toshio wanted to say something to Dennis, "Thank you for letting my parents to rest in peace, Dennis. I will never forget you.." They all disappear to heaven in peace. The lights were back to dark. The sun shone brightly in the room. The house was cured from the dark presence of the curse.

Lance asked, "Shall we burn the house down?"

"Yep and the Japanese workers will build a new one." Dennis replied.

The halfas and their dogs intangibly ran through the door and stand in front of it.

Lance uses his fire spin move to destroy the house down. By its appearance, the house crashed to the ground and continues to burn until the heavy rain comes.

Danny turned back to Dennis, "Looks like it's a goodbye."

Dennis replied, "That was a really scary mission."

"Oh, tell the investigator-" Lance got cut off.

Dennis interrupted, "I will tell Mr. Or Dr. Johnson about everything. You just go home."

"Okay." Lance and Danny replied.

They both summon their creatures to get transportation to home. Serena and Phoenix appeared out of the sky and the halfas get onto their backs. They are all set to fly off back to Amity Park.

Dennis signed, "The mission is completed." The nine-tailed fox appeared and Dennis hopped on its back and disappears.

15 minutes later…

Danny, Duke, Lance, and Lyra have finally arrived back to Amity Park.

Danny asked Lance, "Can Duke go on a date with your dog?"

"Sure, it'll make my sister very happy to see that, but they're too young to have babies." Lance replied, "It should be a good practice to have a love relationships between over them.

A girl in a black shirt with a purple oval in the middle called Danny, "Danny, Danny! Where were you and who is he?"

"Oh, this is my new friend Lance and Lyra." Danny replied. They both raised their hands.

Sam looked at the Mystical creatures in awe, "This is so beautiful. The creatures on the newspaper were real."

Serena replied back to Sam, "Your girlfriend has a nice personality and I'm a real horned Pegasus."

Phoenix replied too, "I'm the real ghost phoenix."

Lance replied, "They are ghost-element mystical creatures." He changes back into his human form.

Sam gasped, "You're the halfa?"

"With fire powers of coarse. My sister is a grass halfa with grass powers too. She can make any plants grow." Lance replied.

"I must see her." Sam fainted.

Danny chuckled, "I'll see you around." H grabbed Duke and Sam away to go back home and found Danny's parents in an upset mood.

Maddie asked angrily, "Where were you Danny?"

"I was in Tokyo in a couple of days by flying. We were on a mission to defeat a bad ghost over there, but we didn't. Another halfa treated them in respect and let them to rest in peace." Danny replied nervously.

"Another halfa? What do you mean another halfa?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Dennis Arashikage. Once live in San Diego with his Japanese parents and moved to Tokyo. He has dark slash shadow ghost powers. The mystical creature is a shadow nine-tailed named Dakini. Also, he's a ninja." Danny fast-talked.

"Wow, a nine-tailed fox is another legend. Also, he's a ninja." Sam opened her eyes wide.

"Yeah, with a cool ghost form." Danny added.

"I'll tell you my whole story." Danny replied and started to talk about his stories.

Duke wasn't listening to it because it was too scary, but nice with the ending. He walked to his doggy bed and yawned to take a nap.

In heaven, Kayako and her family were happy and laughing about the fun times before they were all killed. Toshio smiled both in the outside and the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8 Epilogue**

When Duke takes a nap, he was having a sweet dream about him dating Lyra, the chocolate lab. He was on a date at some sort of a dream restaurant for only dogs with date. After that dream, he was shock by Danny's voice as a dog, so he woke up.

"Duke, wake up. You slept like two hours already." Danny rubbed his back from a good dream to nightmare.

Duke lazily opens his eyes and stretch his entire body. He wagged his tail and ready to go.

Duke look at his paws and he was in a normal dog form, "How did I change back to an old, regular dog?"

"Uh Duke, we are you okay?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

In a response, Duke looked at Danny and panting as ready to go to somewhere.

"Okay Duke, we are going to Lance and Lindy's apartment to visit them with Sam. I don't know about Tucker. I guess he should come too." Danny explained.

Duke release two blue rings and flow to the opposite direction and exclaimed, "PUPPY POWER!" The top of the head replace with white head, not too far from the eyes, the black paws replaced with white paws. The black tail is replace with white tail to complete the ghost form transformation.

Danny did the same, but he is a person. He goes ghost without saying his catchphrase because he doesn't feel like to. He only does that when it comes to ghost fighting.

Danny said in a steady tone, "Let's stop by Sam and Tucker at the stop sign around the corner."

"Didn't you at least called them already when I take a nap?" Duke asked. In a response, Danny did the face palm and grabbed his cell phone and calls his friends.

"Sam? Do you want to see a girl name Lindy, who is a vegetarian and not a goth?" Danny asked her on his cell phone.

"Sure, I'll get Tucker to make him to learn his lesson about eating animals, but where do we meet?" Sam responded back.

"Around the corner by the stop sign where it is near by my house." Danny replied.

"Gotcha, I'll meet you right there." San replied and hang up the phone. Danny did the same too.

Danny and Duke both intangibly fly out of the door and fly over to the stop sign where he told Sam to meet him along with Tucker.

Once they got there, Sam and Tucker already arrived there about few minutes ago.

Danny asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

"I took a shortcut somewhere around the park, but who cares." Sam replied.

Tucker looked at Danny and asked, "Anyway, where are the halfas that you were talking about?"

Danny replied, "They live at the Amity Friendly Hotel right now. I know what is their room number."

Sam asked, "That's the east side of Amity Park."

"And we are going to get there by me holding Sam and Duke grabbed Tucker by collar neck" Danny said. The he grabbed Sam a little tightly and took air, while Tucker is having a hard time with Duke, so they take air.

Once they got to the east side of Amity Park, they had found the hotel sign called, "Amity Friendly Hotel." They entered the hotel and the hotel manager was sleeping without a sound. They all entered to the elevator and Danny pressed F4 because Danny's new half ghost friends live on that floor.

After their fun elevator ride, they find a room with a plate called R-5 and knock the door.

Lance opened up for them and welcomes them into his room.

Sam gasped, "You're Lindy!" She was pointing at the black longhaired girl and squealed and rushed over to her.

Lindy slowed her down and stops her, "Whoa, easy Goth girl, you don't want to mess with Lance's sister."

"Show me your ghost form." Sam squealed loudly.

"My what?" Lindy asked.

Lance answered her, "Your ghost form."

"Right." Lindy responded back and changes into her ghost form, which is green.

"Whoa, can you make anything grow?" Sam asked and pulled out her dead plants.

"Sure, and let me handle this very poor, poor tomato plant." Lindy takes the dead tomato plant and concentrates on her powers to make it grow again.

Lance looked back at Danny and asked, "So, when is your dog is going to date with our dog?"

"Maybe now?" Danny gave him a reasoning look. The two boys looked at their dogs and found themselves Duke and Lyra dating and flirting.

Duke asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lyra replied, "Sure, why not."

Tucker asked, "Um, you're the fire halfa, Lance right?"

"Yes, indeed my friend." Lance answered them and burned down Sam's tomato plant without going ghost.

Sam said really sadly, "He burn down my tomato plant."

Lindy growled, "I'm gonna get you for that, Lance."

Danny asked with a bored tone, "I think you got to run from your hot-headed sister."

Lance changes into his ghost form and fly out of the hotel window, "Yep, I gotta RUUUUN!b MOMMMY!"

Lindy chased after him and yelled, "Come back here you plant-killer."

Tucker said, that's one weird ending."

"Yep, one weird ending to end the story of t Duke and my adventure." Danny signed.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND THIS IS THE END OF MY STORY!<strong>


End file.
